<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Galaxy's Best Wingmen by Coalmine301</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483418">Galaxy's Best Wingmen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301'>Coalmine301</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disaster siblings, Gen, That's it, oh well enjoy, that's the fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, Skyguy," Ahsoka chirped. “Everyone wants a himbo.”</p><p>   Anakin blinked. “I’m a what now?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Implied Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Galaxy's Best Wingmen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Comfrotember prompt "Confession"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin took a deep breath even though it did nothing to calm him down. His heart hammered in his ears, the beat so loud he was sure the others could hear it. How could they not when it was practically all he /could/ hear? </p><p>   Slender hands massaged his shoulders encouragingly. “You can do this, buddy,” Ahsoka says from over his shoulder. “Just be confident.”</p><p>   “That’s just it, I don’t think I can be confident,” the blonde replied.</p><p>   “You’re pretty confident on the battlefield,” Obi-wan remarked dryly. </p><p>   Ah, that… it was actually more of a facade than anything else. A mask. Anakin acted confident because the men needed a confident face to turn to. So he could pretend he knew what would happen next.</p><p>   Here, now, his mask had slipped so far it had fallen completely off.</p><p>   “I-I don’t know, guys,” he admitted. “What if she says no and I make a big fool out of myself?”</p><p>   Immediately Obi-wan’s teasing expression softened. “I’m sure that won’t happen. She really likes you. All she needs to know is that you feel the same.”</p><p>   “But how do you know she likes me? Wants me?”</p><p>   “C’mon, Skyguy," Ahsoka chirped. “Everyone wants a himbo.”</p><p>   Anakin blinked. “I’m a what now?”</p><p>   “Y’know, a himbo,” Ahsoka replied as if that explained everything. When the others stared blankly she sigh-groaned before elaborating. “Big, strong, kinda intimidating, but he means well. But he’s pretty fripping stupid.”</p><p>   At that the blonde gasped, hand dramatically flying to his chest. “That’s not who I am! Obi-wan, do I really seem like a himbo?” He could hear Ahsoka just barely manage to muffle her giggles.</p><p>   The redhead glanced up lazily. “Yeah, I’d say that description fits you to a T.”</p><p>   “Who are you to judge?”</p><p>   “I raised you, I think I have a pretty good idea of who you are,” the redhead quipped back. And to top it all off, Anakin could feel him and Ahsoka give each other a mental high-five.</p><p>   WIth a groan the blonde sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. Oh today was just going great.</p><p>   He could feel the mattress dip slightly as Ahsoka sat down beside him. “Just be funny and confident and she’ll fall right for you,” the togruta instructed. </p><p>   “All you have to be is yourself,” Obi-wan agreed, nodding along.</p><p>   Anakin blinked, confusion swirling within him. “Which one? I can’t be both!”</p><p>   At that Obi-wan and Ahsoka exchanged a glance. A thousand words passed from mind to mind, zipping by too fast for Anakin to catch.</p><p>   “Ah well,” Ahsoka suddenly said. “We tried our best.”</p><p>   “I wish you the best of luck, bud.”</p><p>   Before Anakin knew it he was hauled to his feet and shoved playfully out the door. “Now wait a minute-”</p><p>   “Goodbye.” And with that the door slammed shut right in front of him.</p><p>   For a moment Anakin just stood there, staring blankly at the door.</p><p>   What the Hells was he supposed to do now?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>